The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush-type rose plant. This new variety is from a single seedling originated by Frank A. Benardella under controlled conditions in a greenhouse in Millstone Township (formerly Englishtown), N.J., by crossing the following two rose plants:                The seed parent of this new invention is a deep pink miniature rose, created in this breeding program in 1994, and registered as ‘BENmgolf’ (not patented). It is sold in New Zealand and South America under the trade name of Perfection.        The pollen parent of this new invention is a fragrant, orange-red, hybrid tea rose, registered as ‘Laguna’ (code name ‘KORmulen’, not patented).        
The primary goal of this breeding program is to produce unique roses with award winning, hybrid tea form on plants having favorable attributes that will increase public appeal. To achieve this goal roses are selected for this hybridizing program primarily for their award winning, hybrid tea form. Pertaining to this particular cross, the pollen parent for this new invention, Laguna, was used because it has been noted to pass on the trait of hybrid tea flower form in a wide range of colors. As the trade name for the seed parent denotes, the flowers on Perfection are considered to be near perfect in form. It was also selected for its diminutive size, to give the potential to develop a wider assortment of classifications, including miniature or Mini-Flora roses. Both parent plants bear their flowers, primarily, one to a stem.
This new invention is well branched, in a manner similar to its seed parent. It has the thick, glossy foliage and upright growing habit, similar to its pollen parent. This resulting new cultivar has been named ‘BENrye’, with the trade name of Flawless.